


It start with words...

by Unlucky_Neko_Katana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, Empireverse, Multi, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky_Neko_Katana/pseuds/Unlucky_Neko_Katana
Summary: The Moon and the Sun empire was in peace but not for long... the peace ends as fast as a war begins...Nightmare x Killer book with rarepair sideships.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was good for both the Empire of the Sun and the Empire of the Moon. Neither the Empire of the Moon nor the Empire of the Sun were fighting. To Dream’s surprise, Nightmare was calmer. Thought they are some attacks from both sides to gain over the other side, but it’s less often and less violent. Nightmare became nicer to his closer henchmen. So Cross, Killer, Error, Horror and Dust. Nightmare let his crew be more free, but he still had said to not take advantage of his rare kindness.  
Nobody knows why he was nicer to them. But they appreciate it… maybe because, he isn’t the soulless goopy guy after all. He never let anybody knows he’s kind… maybe because of his short temper since he’s goopy.  
Just because he represents Negative feelings doesn’t mean he didn’t have positive feelings of his own.  
When they ask him, he just answer with a bored voice :  
“you should appreciate these passive moments. We don’t know when the War will start up again…”  
They didn’t push him further. They would just nod and go do something else. Nightmare liked this little group. They were the only ones that he could really trust.  
Cross and Killer had never gotten along since Cross arrive in the group. It was strange to Nightmare because they both got along well with the rest.  
Everybody was glad to have this calm break during this never ending war… and since Nightmare was really cool with them. He gave them freedom as their reward. It took time but they see Nightmare as a proper King and not a soulless monster.  
Too bad it never lasts forever…  
**  
Nightmare was in his bed, sick. He had struggled to hid, it so if anyone asked, he would say he just needed more sleep. He groans as loud banging sounded on his wooden bedroom door. It took long to Nightmare to react and try to sit.  
He didn’t understand. Guardians and Gods can’t be sick. Everyone know that.  
He was perfectly fine. Cross brought him food like always. They chat like usual while talking about their affairs. And then, Cross went away, saying he has to take care of their two kids. Their twins, Incubux and Moonlight. Nightmare just ask Cross to bring them here, because he wanted to see them… but to not seems too lovely in front of Cross, he said that he’ll explain to Moonlight that traumatizing Killer and Dust while they’re sleeping isn’t a good thing to do.  
Cross never came back. Nightmare was asking himself why he didn’t came back and stood. But he feel really dizzy and the world around him spin. He made a first fall on the floor. Then a second. He succeed to reach the door. Just the time where Killer went to take his guard turn in this part of the castle. He told him he’s sick and told him to not bother him… and he did.  
The bangs are still going on. Nightmare, even sick, can sense the terror in the soul of the person who’s destroying his hands on the door. Terror, horror, fear and other mix of very terrified feelings. And he knows who’s the person. That shocked a bit Nightmare. This person isn’t the type of person who can feel this… or just to feel.  
“I-It’s O-Open !” he tries to yell. Just to give him a bad headache.  
Nightmare groans in pain. A panicked Killer comes in and rushes to him. Killer kneels beside the bed while putting on the ground an aid kit. Nightmare stares at him and raises a brow.  
“h-how *he coughs* do y-you know ?”  
Killer pull out of his vest a tea bag in a plastic bag. The same scent from his tea Cross bring him before he got sick. Killer put back the bag in his pockets. Nightmare began to be a little concerned at Killer’s expressful face and his overflowing feelings. And it isn’t anything good… because he’s emotionless. Or they thought so.  
“these are poisoned flowers. Night, Cross tried to kill you. He and the kids are nowhere to be found. All the guards are up to find them.”  
“he… he left me… and took the kids ?!”  
“yeah… I’m sorry about that but we’re trying to get them back.”  
Nightmare couldn’t hold back. This and the poison make him really weak. And despite all, he loves his kids. Tears fall on his cheeks while he’s putting his arms around his belly. He began to shiver. Killer understand immediately that Nightmare’s waiting a child. From Cross. Killer hesitantly put his hand on Nightmare’s back, rubbing it gently.  
Nightmare says nothing. Because the lie about the fact it was Cross the mother was discovered. Cross never were pregnant. But what’s a Pregnant King ? Nothing good. Killer sits a bit on the bed and Nightmare hugs him. Killer doesn’t move. Maybe hugging back because now, it’s him Nightmare’s hugging and not this black and white trash bag of bones. He has now another reason to kill this traitor.  
“he…” begins Nightmare.  
Killer continue to rubs his back, so Nightmare could possibly finish his sentence.  
“he… left me…”  
He sniffs as Killer frowns. A Nightmare at this state isn’t good. He has to support him more than anything now.  
“like did Dream…”  
Killer sights and raises Nightmare’s head. He forced Nightmare to look him in the eyes. Nightmare is a bit confuse, even more while looking in those deep eye sockets Killer has. But, if like Nightmare, you were staring long enough, you can see black pupils, with the black color of a crow, and deep like the void.  
“They are both cowards.”  
Nightmare looks at Killer with shock while the assassin stared back at him. Killer is his right hand. And surely the guy who knows him the most. He’s always here when Nightmare needs. And he’s still here when Nightmare needs him the most, like now. Killer never judged him. He never challenged his orders. He never wanted to take away Nightmare’s throne. All he did was support Nightmare at all cost. Nightmare would never forget this.  
And Killer somehow knew that.  
He knows too, another thing. Killer never talk to him unless to report his missions or to serve him. Nightmare says nothing and invite Killer, with his eye, to continue talking.  
“Dream left you because he can’t success to understand you. And that end him believing that you have to be saved. Not knowing you haven’t to be. This corrupted form is now your protection, and you. Even if I know you can turn back. It’s not because you have two forms that you’re not the same. Just you’re a bit more negative when you’re goopy but eh, it’s you.”  
As he talked, he helped Nightmare to sit in a more comfortable position, ignoring Nightmare’s blush by respect for him. Killer cleaned up some of Nightmare’s goop, that dripped off of him, leaving some parts of his bones discovered, letting see real pale white bones. Killer could see Nightmare’s embarrassed blush is brighter but still said nothing.  
“Cross. We don’t know why and where he’s gone. But he doesn’t have the right to take your kids away from you. And I now have more reason to believe he REALLY doesn’t deserve you. I won’t hide you, he’ll regret ever doing this. And if I ever met him again, I’ll kill him.” Killer continued more determined to make this happen.”  
Nightmare says nothing as he laid his head on the pillow. He looked to Killer, who was doing a weird thing from Nightmare’s point of view. In fact, Killer is preparing a tea with the antidote of the poison. Nightmare feels Killer’s hand behind his head to help him sit correctly as he hands him a tea. With a weird color.  
“It’s the antidote against the poison.”  
“Where did you get it ?”  
“eh. My fault. The poison came from my tool kit. So the antidote too. For short, he stole my kit before trying to kill you…”  
Killer gave him the mug and go sat on a chair near the wall. Nightmare drinks slowly his tea while Killer just stares the floor.  
Time passed... Neither of them spoke to the other. The only one who did anything was Nightmare, because he finished his mug and sat up. He turned his head to see Killer. The assassin was sitting on Nightmare’s velour and silver armchair. Killer’s arms leaving and pending the chair’s armrests, his legs opened and spread out. Killer looked damn comfortable as he stared at the floor. Killer’s eye sockets seemed deeper than usual.  
Nightmare sights to attract his attention but Killer didn’t react. Nightmare groaned. He didn’t feel the poison anymore, but he’s really sleepy. The last solution Nightmare find to attract Killer’s attention is to throw the mug. He did it, thanks to his sense of comfort, he had large carpet on the floor. Killer noticed the mug and lifted his head up. He stood up and approached Nightmare while taking the mug and put it on the nightstand.  
“sorry eh. Spaced out.”  
“I saw it. It’s why I threw the mug.”  
“eh. You have to sleep now.”  
“how the hell can I sleep if the traitor who’s still my husband tried to kill me before kidnapping ours kids ?!”  
“eh. The antidote’s working. You’re complaining again.”  
“you’re lucky… you already hate Cross. Can I ask why ?”  
“eh. Embarrassing stuff.”  
“tell me. He isn’t here anymore.”  
“embarrassing for me, not him, eh.”  
Nightmare sights as he laid down his head on his pillow. He keeps his eye on Killer.  
“I’ll force you to tell me when I’ll be recovered.”  
“eh. Why do you want to know ?”  
“don’t answer my question with another one.”  
Killer inhales and sits on the end of the bed. He keeps his eyes in Nightmare’s, and smile genially.  
“don’t want you to see me as other than your bodyguard. Don’t want you to hate me.”  
“you know that make me more curious.”  
“we’ll see this later, Night, sleep and recover. This come first.”  
“you’ll not hide this forever Killer.”  
“the longer it’ll be, the better. I’ll stay in front of your door.”  
Killer step back to reach the wooden door. He opens it and stopped as Nightmare called him. Killer looks at him, letting his movements in standby.  
“yeah ?”  
“I want to kill him myself.”  
“no promises.”  
Killer goes out and slowly closes the door. He stands beside it and groans. He knows Nightmare could feel his anger and hatred against Cross. And he still want to know why Cross is gone with the kids. He didn’t have the right.  
It’s Killer who raised them both since he was almost killed at a mission he failed. Color, a neutral guy, saved him and healed him. Killer had a serious wound at his exposed soul. Nightmare found out and bring Killer back where he took care of the kids while recovering, being their third dad or something like that. Cross cared less about them but training them on how to fight.  
Killer never showed his attachment to the two kids because they weren’t his, and so the others wouldn’t tease him about it.  
The fact that Cross took the kids AND tried to kill his so-said “Sempai” just made Killer more angry. He can’t go find this traitor because he had to take care of Nightmare. Beside Cross, he was the nearest person Nightmare could tolerate. And his proof; Nightmare let him take care of him. This is the only small comfort Killer had.  
**  
Dust arrives near Killer. Killer, who was leaning against the wall, turn his head to Dust. The murderer always wore his “I-don’t-fucking-care’ expression on his face.  
“news ?”  
“Cross passed the border. He’s in the Empire of the Sun…”  
“How am I supposed to tell Nightmare about this…”  
“humm… there something else. Dream was there. He waited for Cross.”  
“so Dream helped Cross ?! Don’t tell me this…”  
“sorry guy. I’ll stay here while you tell Boss. So I can pick up your body parts after to reconstruct you.”  
“so nice of you.”  
Killer sights as he knocks at the door. He enters the room after hearing Nightmare telling him to come in. Killer tries to turn the news in his head to search how he could spare Nightmare. It’ll be the same at the end. Nightmare notices the nervousness of Killer.  
Killer ended up trying to explain the situation in the simplest way. Nightmare almost hit him, but the hit never came to Killer. Poor chair. It didn’t had a long life.  
Dust jumps as he heard a frustrated shout from Nightmare’s room. He jumped again when Nightmare burst out of the room yelling to reunite every Guard, chiefs, every Sanses from the council and prepare the army. Killer runs after Nightmare, helping him to pull on his a large cape.  
“DUST NOW ! KILLER FOLLOW ME.”  
Both do as told. Nightmare and Killer were heading to the council room.  
_Peace ends as fast as a War begins..._  
  
**  
**Thanks for reading this chapter. This story is on wattpad but I decided to post it here too. Also english is not my mother language so if sometimes they are mistake or so, i'm sorry, i can correct. Enjoy this story Quick note : comments about people wanting errink or dustberry will be deleted, I do whatever ship i want, this is my story, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Horror, Dust, Error, Killer and Nightmare are in the council room. Nobody talked about Nightmare’s poisoning. Nightmare, on Error’s ask, sent a messenger to Dream’s castle. He wasn’t happy of the answer. That just fed his Anger and his Sadness.  
“okay guys. The goal is to brings my kids back. If we can, we bring Cross and I’ll make him regret everything he done. And if we can mess in his castle, it’s perfect.”  
They all nod. The plan is simple. The army will attack the army of the Sun. Some chosen guys will play the 4 counselors and the King while the real ones will break up in Dream’s castle to have the kids back. Once they have the kids, they’ll go back to their castle.   
“we’re attacking tomorrow at dawn. Everyone should be prepared.”  
They all nod again before splitting to their occupations. Nightmare sits in his chair. He thought he was alone, but Killer comes to his view. He sits beside his king.  
“you can go Killer.”  
“I prefer to keep an eye on you, my King. If you have some side effects in the 12 hours after taking it, I want to be there, so the others won’t find you in this state.”  
“you soften while taking care of my twins…”  
“eh, I had to. If I didn’t, they’ll leave by themselves.”  
“you’re not telling everything.”  
“it’s embarrassing. I don’t want to seem weak.”  
“can we talk about earlier huh ?” asks Nightmare, sarcastically.   
Killer just smiles a bit while Nightmare was staring at him. The King of Nightmares was analyzing Killer’s feelings. And they’re very confused and mixed up. Mostly Anger, a bit of Sadness, Hatred and… positive feelings. Is that Love ?  
Killer tilts his head. Nightmare’s eyes move. Nightmare took a deep breath and stood. Killer imitates him and follows him. They arrive to Nightmare’s room. Nightmare come in while Killer post himself in front of the door, having the idea of guarding. Nightmare sights.  
“come in stupid, you need to rest for tomorrow.”  
Killer stares at Nightmare with shock and a questioning look. Nightmare sights again as a tentacle wrapped around killer’s waist. Killer squeaks a bit as his legs struggles under him. Nightmare come in his room and dropped Killer after closing his door.   
Killer, half sitting, half lied on the floor, looks at Nightmare, completely lost. Nightmare didn’t look at Killer. He removes his cape that fall on the floor. Killer stands up.  
“do you need help my King ?”  
“no. you sleep on the couch. Questions ?”  
Killer shook his head. He turns around and begin to undress himself. He just kept his socks, pants, t-shirt, his suspenders and his fingerless gloves. He puts a knife under his pillow and put one on the ground. He stretches his body a bit, not noticing Nightmare staring at him since Nightmare can just see his back.   
Killer laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling before turning his head to Nightmare. The goopy King was still staring at the assassin, but he notices that Killer is giving him his stare back. The black skeleton turns his head and laid on his bed. Killer raised a brow but decide to say nothing.   
Killer stared at the ceiling most of the night. Nightmare noticed. He doesn’t need to sleep since he has to take care of nightmares, giving some to Horror for stealing food earlier and some guys from all over the kingdoms. Nightmare sighted and sat. Killer, aware of this, sat, being on watch. Nightmare just forced Killer to sleep with his powers.   
**  
Killer wakes up violently. He didn’t say anything, quite used to nightmares. He looks for Nightmare and find him reading in a chair. Nightmare looks up to Killer, as Killer was staring at him.   
“you’re awake quite early.” Says Nightmare.  
“did you sleep, my King ?”  
“I don’t need to sleep. I’m the one who’s take care of nightmares.”  
Killer nods and stand up. He dressed up and go stand beside the wooden door. Nightmare sights in annoyance.  
“stop being so formal. We’re in my bedroom, it’s not to see dogs standing straight. I’m seeing this all day, I’m sick of that.”  
Killer stares at him with a questioning look. Nightmare points a chair with his tentacle. Killer sits, still staring at Nightmare. They stay like that during two hours. Killer staring at a reading Nightmare.   
Nightmare closes loudly the book, making Killer jumps. Nightmare chuckles at the reaction. He stands and go out, his henchman behind him. They go to the kitchens were Nightmare ask his breakfast and Killer’s. They go to the dining room to eat.   
As they’re eating, Error walks in, yawning. He sits beside Nightmare, so he’s in front of Killer. Dust arrives soon, with dark rings under his eyes. He was swearing after Horror, who enjoyed his boyfriend all the night. Loudly. Horror’s room was next to Dust’s. Horror’s boyfriend, who leaved at this time, not wanting to meet the King another time. Nightmare accepted Farm’s presence the night but no wanted to meet him. Horror can enjoy having his boyfriend but nobody beside this little group of now 5 persons, have to know. Horror arrives in the room. Dust death glared at the cannibal.   
“gag him the next time !” hisses Dust.   
“awn c’mon, let me enjoy him.”  
“sure. But not when we have a fight the next day !”  
“Horror, he’s right.” Says Nightmare, closing the debate.   
They all take their breakfast and split to prepare themselves. They all took their favorite weapons, hoods and everything to covering themselves. They joined behind the castle, in front of a hidden road. All were surprised that Nightmare could retract his tentacles in his back. But they ask nothing.  
Nightmare lead them to the castle of the Empire of the Sun. Surprisingly, they didn’t met so much people. And most of those people thought of them as some witchers from the neutral zone, because of their new outfits. Yeah, they changed their outfits, it’s better to pass unseen.   
They arrive at the castle and broke in. The hard part is coming. Nightmare has to use his powers to find his sons auras and not be noticed by Dream.   
As they walk, Error, Dust and Horror are placing traps in the castle. Killer and Nightmare are looking for the kids. They weren’t so much guards. The gang beat them, tie them and hide them.   
Nightmare and the others reach Dream’s bedroom. He enters the bedroom to see his twins on the bed. Moonlight was crying in Incubux’s arms. But he stops when he sees his father. Incubux follows the look of his brother to find his father and “uncles”.   
Moonlight jumps off of Incubux to run with a smile to Nightmare. Nightmare decides to give Moonlight a hug. Incubux smiles too, but at another person. Person who was leaning against the wall, and growling. Beside him, another person, sitting on a chair, looking in shock at the new intruders. Or truly staring at his nephew having a hug from his father…   
Incubux went to Moonlight and they both go hug Killer. Killer sights with a tiny smile and strokes their head. They both giggle. Nightmare stares at Cross. Very. Very. Angry.   
“I can accept that you are a traitor that prefer my Brother… because everybody around me always does the same…”  
Nightmare’s tentacles began to wiggle under the anger of their owner. Dream feels the deep negativity and it makes him sick. But he stays anyways.  
“… but kidnapping MY kids !!!... you’ll die painfully for that !”  
“Oh Nighty, you care for them, now I brought them here ?”  
“I took care of them more often than you ever had ! And it’s Killer who raised them because you didn’t care…”  
“is it really the place to speak of that?”  
“I’m sure you’ll prefer my prison.”  
Cross summon his red glowing giant knife. That makes Moonlight jumps, so Killer has to take him in his arms.   
Nightmare signs to his gang to flee. As Nightmare stays at the door, Dust takes Incubux in his arms while Horror takes Moonlight and Killer stay hidden near Nightmare in case he needs help. Nightmare and Cross stares at each other.   
“you’re not my priority, Cross.”  
“you’re here just for the kids. I’m impressed.” He answers sarcastically.  
Nightmare doesn’t answer. He looks at his twin. Dream is somehow trying to understand what’s going on. Cross told him that Nightmare didn’t care. So why is he here ? and the kids seems to prefer him than Cross.   
What’s the missing piece of this situation ?  
Nightmare turns around and run away. Cross runs after him at the instant he saw Nightmare ran away, letting a very confused Dream behind. Dream who flinched as a shadow enters the room.  
**  
Nightmare is still running, Cross right behind him. Cross was about to grab him by his large cloak. But Cross never did.   
Nightmare stop running to see Cross under a Killer full of hatred. Killer’s arm with a knife was taken by Cross’s hand. The blade of the knife was near Cross’s eye socket but just ended in the carpet. Cross ejects Killer with his legs and summon some little red knives as Killer does the same. As they fought, Dream arrives.   
“Cross ! I need explanations now !” he shouts.  
“not now Dream ! Can’t you see that I’m in a fight ?!”  
Cross just stares at Dream for only a few seconds, it was enough for Killer to run to Nightmare and flee with him. Cross noticed and follows them, letting Dream alone again.   
Killer was pushing Nightmare to make him run faster. The second after, Nightmare didn’t feel Killer’s hand on his back. Just to see the assassin on the floor with a red knife in his ribs. Killer quickly stand up to face Cross. Killer summons two knives.  
“I’ll join you at the castle My King.” He says to Nightmare.  
Nightmare didn’t want to let Killer here. But Cross will never let him flee if Killer didn’t stop him.   
“be quick. Moonlight and Incubux surely missed you.”  
Killer nods as Nightmare escapes the fastest he can. The harder was to ignore a loud cry of Pain after a big gash sound. Killer’s negative feelings spread through the castle…   
And nothing after…  
**  
At the castle, it was a bit the Panic. Killer hasn’t come back. Moonlight is terrorized and Incubux just tries to pass over it. Horror was out, Dust was in his corner only god knows where and Error in his room.   
Nightmare and his kids were in his room. He’s rocking Moonlight as Incubux tells him what happen in Dream’s castle.   
Moonlight was calm now. Incubux is asleep. Nightmare is petting Moonlight’s head when he raises his head.  
“when Killy will come home Mommy ?”  
“I don’t know Moon. I hope you didn’t call me that in front of Dream.”  
“no. And Cross didn’t too. He told uncle Dream that you’re the father and that you’re an abusive one. Maybe because he didn’t planned you’ll come.”  
“I may be the King of Negative in general, I’m not deprive of positives feelings and love. I just show to people what they want to see. Even if I were kind, people would always turn to Dream because he’s the king of Positive and Dreams.”  
“You came to get us. That’s the proof you love us Mommy !”  
Moonlight hugs Nightmare as they both smile. And Moonlight step back.  
“Another thing. Did you know that we have cousins and half-brother at the same time ? uncle Dream and Cross had Lux and Starcross.”  
Nightmare stares at Moonlight. He shook his head no.  
“how old are they ?”  
“mmmh… Lux is average our age and Starcross is younger. Thought we’re the oldest of the four.”  
Nightmare sights sadly. Moonlight can feels what’s he feel and hugs him.  
“we’ll never let you alone Mommy ! Me, Cubux and Killy, we’ll never let you. Ever.”  
“Maybe you both but I doubt the others. Thanks Moon.”  
Moonlight giggles. Nightmare puts him besides his twin and Moonlight fall fast asleep. Nightmare drifts to his sleep too.   
In the Dreams World, Nightmare faces Dream.   
“what do you want Dream?”  
“I’m keeping Cross from killing Killer, can you be less harsh toward me ?”  
Nightmare sights and nods.  
“Cross. What’s going on ? Truly.”  
“from what I have, he manipulated both of us. For what, I don’t know.”  
“Have you got the idea on accept that you’re the one who give birth ? And that you’re waiting another one ?”  
“Moonlight and Incubux know that I am because they call me Mommy and I’m fine with that. But my kingdom will never accept a pregnant King.”  
“Why Cross lied ?”  
“Am I in Cross’s mind ?! Dream, my best men is in your kingdom, probably really injured between the hands of his worst enemy ! They never got along and now I maybe know why. And I’m sure you understand the fact that I was used by Cross all this time and he used you too. And-“  
“He have to make a truce to discover why he is doing this.”  
Nightmare stares at his twin.   
And nod, forming an alliance with Dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare is in the Kitchen, eating chocolate bars. He finally said to his three best guards Horror, Dust and Error that he was pregnant and ended explained the whole situation.   
If the hour weren’t that critic, they would be laughing and gently mocking him. But it wasn’t the time. Since one of them tried to kill the King and another of them is between the hands of the traitor, they were mostly on watch and stressed.   
After, Nightmare went silent. He doesn’t talk unless it’s necessary. Only the three main guards can approach Nightmare.   
The evening, Error comes back with a cloaked guy. The guy being Ink when they’re all in the council room. As soon as they know who he was, the first question Nightmare asks shocked everyone.  
“how’s Killer ?”  
“Dream forbid Cross to see him… he’s badly injured.”  
“how bad ?” asks Dust.  
“almost killed. It isn’t easy to fight when your soul is in front of your chest, with a target form.”  
“his soul is injured ?!”  
“No. But most of his injuries are because he protected it. Dream tries his best to heal him but Cross… has resources. Thought, nobody know why he wants to kill him. Maybe you know.”  
“hmm… they never got along… but I didn’t know it was at this point…”   
“Dream planned on getting Killer out so he can return here. I know about the truce, so I’ll help. But Killer can’t go now, he’s too injured.”  
“okay. Take care of Killer for now, we’ll take care of Cross…”  
“Dream said you can pass the border to find him.”  
“thanks him from me.”  
“and he wants to see his nephews more often in the future.”  
“Okay. To thank him from helping me.”  
Ink pulls on his hood and go back to his own King. Nightmare sits to write something and give it to Error. The black boned skeleton raised a brow as he’s reading the paper. It’s a decree to arrest Cross and saying he’s a traitor in the Empire of the Moon.  
Error went out to publish the decree as Nightmare look up at the rest, a determined look on his face.   
“you all prepare yourself, we’re going to find him.”  
**  
Nightmare, Error, Dust and Horror were behind the castle. Nightmare leaved the control of the kingdom to a very trusted friend while he’s out. And they went out.   
Once in the Empire of the Sun, they put their roles of some random witchers so they pass very well through the empire of the Sun.   
They met Dream to his castle to explain the whole thing but first, Nightmare wanted to see Killer. The three others are waiting. Error playing with strings, Horror watching him since he hasn’t better things to do and Dust… is flirting with Ink. The Mapmaker playing the game and flirting with the murderer too.   
Meanwhile.  
Dream and Nightmare were walking down the prison. They pass in front of some of Nightmares subjects but the Moon king said nothing and stayed hidden in his cloak.   
They went very far in the prisons to arrive in front of a wall. Dream used his magic and the wall open. Another corridor lead them to a special room. It used to be a hide place for Dream but since Killer’s condition, well it became his. Nightmare details the wounded with a sad and regretful look.   
Killer was laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t even turn his head toward the new comers. His left arm has a plaster cast. All his body is bandage. His legs are under a cover and Nightmare sees he’s only with his pants on, all the rest of his stuff his on the chair beside the bed. He’s a bit out of breathe and look like he has a slight fever. He has big band aids on his cheeks.   
Dream went to change the clothe of his head but Nightmare takes the clothe before Dream and put it in the water and put it back on Killer’s forehead.   
The assassin noticed the change and his stare quit the ceiling to see Nightmare. Killer sights and closes his eyes.   
“those hallucinations are tiring…” he mumbles.   
“you’re not hallucinating Killer.”   
His eyes shot open and he sits painfully. But Nightmare catches him and lays him back gently. Thought the dark king keeps his hands on Killer’s head and neck.   
“what are you doing here ?” asks Killer, murmuring since his voice seems a bit broken.  
“well, I made a truce with Dream. So we’ll both find Cross and make him regret what he did. But first, I wanted to see if you’re okay.”  
“eh… never thought you’ll care to the point to come to see me.”  
“oh come on, you stayed here to fight Cross so I could return to the castle, it’s my fault and you’re one of my best men.”  
“I would cry of joy if I haven’t cried of pain before. I don’t have any more tears.”  
“don’t cry. It would be awkward.”  
“Killer, I’ll lead Nightmare to the others and come back to take care of you.” Says Dream.   
“okay.”  
Dream and Nightmare left the room. When Nightmare arrive, the others want to know how he is. Nightmare answers with a “I’ve saw him in a better form”. Ink and Blueberry are a bit confused since the three others said them that Nightmare is more caring than he lets think.   
“Ink, Blue, I let you under Night’s commandment.” Says Dream.  
“And you ?” asks Ink.  
“My part in the truce is to take care of Killer.”  
Ink and Blueberry say nothing more. They stare at Dream teleporting and then look at Nightmare. Nightmare look at the five men in front of him.   
“Ink, you’re a mapmaker, maybe you know the best hiding spot near cities or spots with food and water. Dust, go help Ink. Blue, can you look for him in the city with Horror ? Error and I will look around the city.”  
They all nod and split.   
**  
The sun goes down and they all meet at the meeting room of the empire of the sun. There, they find Dream looking outside trough the window and Killer, sitting on a chair looking at the new comers.   
Dust and Horror run to their friend with a big smile on their face. Error come to Killer but by walking. The two murderers were hugging the wounded one, happy to see him. Nightmare comes to sit around the table not without stroking a bit Killer’s head. They soon all sit.   
“how the researches went ?” asks Dream.   
“we have a few points where he could be.” Says Ink.  
“nothing in the city.” Says Horror.  
“ƝØꝉh!Ɲg frØm Øur $!d3.” says Error.   
“Ink, Dust, what kind of places did you find ?”  
Ink pulls out a big roller and roll it out on the table. They’re already circles on some places. They kept their groups and separate the places per groups to find Cross.   
They’ll go at 11 p.m, the part of the day where Nightmare is powerfull.  
**  
They all were in Dream’s apartments to wait, eat, take shower etc. The truce isn’t something people know because if they said the both kingdoms made a truce, Cross might go to the Star Kingdom and there, the brothers can’t go.   
Killer is sitting on Dream’s bed, talking with Dust. Nightmare came back from the bathroom so Error goes in. Nightmare goes near his brother and stares at Killer. Dream smiles and elbows his brother. The black one death glare his bright brother.   
“stop staring at him Night.” He murmurs.  
“oh ? I have to remind you what you were doing with Error when I was in the bathroom ?”  
“what ?”  
“I forgot something so I had to went out and I saw you both in the corridor.”  
Dream blushes a bright yellow. He crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks. Nightmare giggles at his brother’s reaction, and the giggle sound attract Dust and Killer’s attention. Killer blushes as Dust raises a brow.   
Nightmare tsk. Dream was still puffing his cheeks.   
“what are you both doing ?” ask Dust.   
“none of your business !” say the two brothers.  
Nightmare explodes in laughing while Dream is blushing more. Error goes out of the bathroom to see his little dream blushing.   
“what’$ happ3Ɲ!Ɲg h3r3 ?”   
“oh You missed Nightmare laugh and blush and Dream is blushing but we don’t know why.” Says Dust.  
The Destructor raises a brow and look at Dream and Nightmare. He’s surprised to see a mischief light in his own king’s eyes.   
“! DØƝ’t waƝt tØ kƝØw !n faCt.”  
Nightmare, Dust and Killer couldn’t hold their smile. Dream elbows again his twin. That makes everyone laugh again.  
It’s good to laugh. Since it’s the calm before the storm… they have to enjoy.   
Sadly, they all knew something was off for Cross to do this. They have to count that maybe something worse can come.   
Why did he manipulated Dream ? why did he manipulated Nightmare ? Why did he tried to take away the kids ? he doesn’t even consider them as his own kids.   
What does Cross want ?  
It’s 11 PM. The Bell tower rings the eleven hits on the bell.  
Error pulls on his coat. Dust stands up and Nightmare sights. It’s time to go.  
Nightmare lets his men go out and told Dream to wait the time he talk with Killer in private. Dream leaves with a confused look but it’s nothing compared with Killer’s.   
Nightmare approaches him slowly and sits on the edge of the bed.   
“you know I’m not a man with feelings…”  
“if you weren’t… you’ll never have been here.”  
“that time not so long ago… when I was sick… something told me Cross manipulated me. He never cared about me like you did. He hated my weak form and you never judged.”  
“Cross… always said he loved you.. but it’s when people say loud and repetitively a thing that they’re lying about that… but you chose him.”  
Nightmare sighs loudly at the noticing. He pulls out of his cloak a necklace with a round light blue moon in a white moon croissant pendant and pull it off him.   
“I was enough aware to not give him this.”  
“what’s this necklace ?”  
“I’ll tell you later. For now, I want you to keep it and hide it under your shirt.”   
The assassin nods and wear it before putting it under his t-shirt. Nightmare nods and stand up.   
“Night ! How’s the kids ?!”  
“they’re terrified about Cross. And they miss you. You’re like a mom for them.”  
The black teared boy nods again before saying a last thing :  
“be careful and come back alive.”  
“I’ll Be.”  
Nightmare went out of the room. Dream giggles.  
“you finished talking with your queen ?”  
“shut it before I make you. And remember I know who’s your lover.”  
Dream’s face become a bit pale before patting Nightmare’s shoulder.  
“careful guys. Cross is dangerous.”  
They all nod before disappearing in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The six guys splat so they covered more the place in the hope of catching Cross. They were running through the forest to find him the fastest they could.   
Dust and Ink found nothing on the places they had to look in. Dust was mad they didn’t find any clues but Ink was able to calm him down a bit and propose to join the others.   
They both found Horror and Blue. Horror was using his axe against a poor tree and Blue didn’t know what to do. The blue hooded was happy to see Dust and Ink coming. Dust succeed to stop Horror from cutting the poor tree.   
Once Horror calmed down, they agreed to find Error and Nightmare.   
**  
Error and Nightmare are rummaging through an entire cabin. They found where Cross’s hide is and looking everywhere in. Look like he isn’t there and he took all his stuff. Almost.   
“ Ha hA ! fØuƝD $Øm3th!Ɲg” says Error with a satisfied smile.   
He comes to Nightmare happily, holding a roll of paper. Nightmare takes it and read the paper before grinning.   
“he’s blocked here now. He can’t pass the border of the Stars Empire without this paper.”  
Nightmare grin become bigger as he puts the roll away in his shirt.   
“f!nallLy a gØØd n3w$”   
“come. We’ll find the others and tell the good news. Now he’s the one that’ll come to us.”  
“caƝ’t h3 dØ3$ aƝØtH3r ØƝ3 ?!”  
“no. Only one paper to fight against the illegal entrances.”  
Error and Nightmare both smile evilly as they’re going out. They meet the four others running toward them.   
“did you found them ?” asks Dust.  
“ no, we missed him but we almost had him. He fled and forgot a very important thing. So important that he can’t flee in the Stars Kingdom.”  
They all grin at the news, not knowing a black and white cloaked figure is watching them, red angered-filled eyes.   
**  
They return at Dream’s castle, finding him asleep on his bed, beside a reading Killer. The assassin look up and smile at them.  
“you seem Happy” he says.  
“yes. We didn’t caught him but he’s the one that’ll coming to us.”  
Nightmare explain shortly why and Killer just smiled and nod. Nightmare, after putting Dream under the covers, sits on a chair.   
“you’re going to sleep there ?” asks Killer.  
“I’m used to.”  
“I know. But this time, I can’t put you a cover on the back.”  
Nightmare sighs.   
“I have to be used to know you’re the only one to really care.”  
Killer falls asleep under Nightmare’s eyes. The King of the Moon stay awake to keep an eye on the four people sleeping here.   
**  
Nightmare was reading a book when he heard footsteps. Looking at the clock, it’s 3 am. Nobody is awake at this time.   
The steps stop at the door and didn’t move. Five minutes later, Nightmare hears the door carefully open. He grabs his sword and silently stand up. The sword stop in front of a neck. Cross’s neck.   
“gimme one fucking reason to not kill you now.” He whispers yell.  
“everyone is sleeping.”  
Nightmare step toward him, still the sword at the neck. Cross has to step back and they both go out of the room and Nightmare closes the door behind him.  
“you’re here for your paper to go in the Stars Kingdom.”  
“give me the paper back.”  
“can’t do that and you know.”  
“Dream will fucking kill me !”  
“and do I.”  
Cross sighs in annoyance and crosses his arms. He stares at Nightmare with anger.  
“give me my papers and you’ll never hear of me anymore.”  
“after what you did ? Do you think I am stupid ?”  
“Clearly less than I thought.”  
Cross’s pupils sharpened. And a creepy smile appears.  
“but stupid enough to be alone when I’m not.”  
Nightmare couldn’t react. Something hit his head hardly. He black out and just feel his body hitting the ground.   
Cross picks up the body and look at his ally before looking for his paper on Nightmare. But found nothing. He sighs again in annoyance and anger.  
“he doesn’t have them.”  
“Cross. You have Nightmare, take him to the hide spot. I’ll do my part.”  
Cross nods and flee with Nightmare on his shoulders. The unknown person carefully enter the room. But he’s surprised to see an empty bed and an empty room. They were four others persons.   
“you’re looking for someone ?”  
The hooded intruder flinches as something sharp is pressing against his back. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Dream pointing an arrow at him. Error and Horror are around him too. No sight of the wounded one.   
“who are you ?” ask Dream.  
“someone you abandoned long time ago in the Empire of the Moon.”  
“what ?!”  
“Nightmare is neutralized and Cross kidnapped him. Give me Killer and I give you Nightmare back.”  
“why Killer ?”  
“you’re asking so many questions…” the cloaked says, annoyed.  
“my brother is kidnapped by the guy that tried to kill him and take away his kids, Killer had been almost killed by this same guy. An unknown cloaked guy is his ally, wanting Killer for an unknown reason.”  
“see under this angle, I understand your point.”  
“I can’t give you Killer.”  
“if you’re worried about me hurting him, know that I’ll never.”  
“I still can’t trust you.”  
“but I do !” says a voice.   
Killer stand behind the cloaked person, on his crutches. He’s staring right in the guy’s eyes. Like he knew who he is. And Killer does.   
“can you promise me that if I come with you, Nightmare will come back to his brother ?”  
“It’s a promise.”   
He stretches his arm to Killer, who, to be honest, didn’t hesitate to take it if it’s for Nightmare’s sake. The others were protesting but Killer shuts them.   
“see ya later guys.”  
Killer lets his crutches fall on the floor as he waves with his left hand. What the hooded guy thought as a simple goodbye, is in fact a message. His hand with the middle finger and the ring finger stick together.  
Long live the King.   
The hooded guy then take Killer against him. He then look at Dream.  
“Cross took Nightmare to the old cabin from you childhood.”  
And then, he teleported. With Killer.  
At the time they teleport, Error let out a loud glitched scream of frustration. Horror throws his axe on the wall.   
Dream had to calm Error with his powers. Horror went to look for Ink, Dust and Blueberry. They all teleport.   
Dream ended up explaining the situation, since he forcefully pulled Error into sleep because he almost destroyed the castle.   
“well, this situation obliged. We’re going to get Nightmare first. We can’t let him with Cross in his state.” Says Dust.   
“which state ?” ask Blue.  
Dust and Horror were looking at each other and Dream knew about what they were talking about.   
“forget that Blue. Prepare yourself. Everybody prepare themselves.”  
**  
// Killer’s side 

The cloaked person pulls Killer on the sofa of a cabin, somewhere he didn’t recognize.  
“where are we ?”  
“my house. I built it when Dream abandoned me to Nightmare. He spared me surprisingly but they were some things beside so… well, here we go.”  
“why did you want me ?”  
“I still want. I want to make you happy and you clearly weren’t !”  
“I am. Listen, I helped him raise his kids. They’re like mine, and they need me.”  
“Nightmare can do the job.”  
“he is a King, he needs help.”  
“Sorry Kills, you’re going nowhere…”  
Magic suddenly surrounds the assassin. He feels his magic being drained as a collar appears around his neck.   
“WHAT THE FUCK !”  
“like I said, Killer, you’re going nowhere.”  
Dread fills Killer as he tries to step back from the guy he thought his friend. He fells on the floor. He doesn’t have his crutches so he just step back while sitting.   
But soon, his hope fades when his back meets the wall. He then looks up straight in the person’s eyes.   
“please… don’t do this…”  
“it’s for your own good.”   
He catches Killer by his wrists and pulls him against his chest before blocking him against him and the wall.   
“please… Color please…”   
But his pleads are never heard.


	5. Chapter 5

In Dream’s castle, it’s difficult…   
Error is comforting a crying Dream. Ink is calming an upset Dust. Horror and Blueberry are on the two wounded bodies. They didn’t know what happened, but they knew something.   
Cross had been manipulated by magic.  
**  
Dream, Ink, Blueberry, Dust, Error and Horror arrived at the said cabin. When they opened the door, Blueberry couldn’t resist and threw up beside the door.   
All the cabin’s inside is covered in blood and bones.  
Cross is the first person they found. He were pinned on the wall with several bones in each part of his body, head include, his blood running down on the floor. They didn’t knew if he was dead or unconscious.   
Dust stepped to Cross.  
“he’s alive.” He stated.  
A high pitched scream made everybody jump. Before they realized it was Dream’s voice. Error ran to his secret boyfriend, to find him crying with a form in his arms.   
Error quickly noticed his King in the Bright King’s arms.   
“DR3AM FØUƝD Ɲ!GHTMAR3 !” he screamed before running to the twins.   
Dream’s clothes were stained with his twin blood. Nightmare was barely breathing. Blood is dripping from everywhere, his only eye, mouth, cuts, broken bones…   
Dream’s eyes opened in shock when he realized.   
Something that should be there and isn’t anymore…   
He was about to say something, but Nightmare moved his head. He didn’t opened his eye, still bleeding but one of his hand grabbed his twin’s clothe.  
“D-Dream …?”  
“N-Nightmare ?!”  
“Dream… listen to me… Cross-“  
“Cross is alive but we don-“  
“Let me speak. He’s been manipulated… somebody is controlling him by magic… but I managed to free him… I just had to sacrifice something…”  
“I-I… Nightmare ! No don’t pass out ! Stay awake !”   
Nightmare passed out in Dream’s arms. Error was staring at them intensely, processing what Nightmare said. He stood and said to Dream to take Nightmare to the castle. Error then went to Cross and, under the others protests after they saw Nightmare’s state, Pulled out Cross of the wall and enveloped him in his cloak before following the others.   
Beside Dream, they were mad to see Error carrying Cross before Dream explained what Nightmare said. they were shocked.   
**  
A pained groan attract they attention. Cross began to wake up and it is painful. Horror sits beside him.  
“you shouldn’t move, you’ll open you wounds.”  
“well I deserve them…” he says with a cracked voice.  
He painfully sits on the bed. Everyone is staring at him. He become nervous. He doesn’t know what they will do. And asking how’s Nightmare isn’t a good idea either.   
“Nightmare is okay. He’s in the bed next to you.” Says Dream.  
Cross turns his head to Nightmare and sighs in relief. Everyone sits on Cross bed.  
“Ɲ!ghtmar3 $a!d yØu w3r3 maƝ!pulat3d.”  
“aww he caught me off guard this fucking bastard..“ Cross groans.  
“who ?”  
“Color. He wanted news about Killer.”  
“why you ? You hate Killer.” Says Horror.  
“how would you react about a guy loving your husband ?”  
“that make sense.” Says Dust.   
“I don’t think Nightmare and I will be still married after what I done, even if he knows I was manipulated.”  
“Cross. Do you know where Killer is ?” asks Dream.  
“No. I just know he’s with Color and I’m really afraid of what Color might do. He’s madly in love with him but Killer loves Nightmare… and Color clearly has a problem. He’ll doesn’t hesitate to hurt him.”  
They all became paler. First because the new about Killer in danger between the hands of a yandere, and second, because of the growl of Nightmare, who is sitting, staring at them.   
“I knew he would cause problems. He’s strong after all. But hurting Killer for loving someone else, this guy is really sick. We have to get him back before the worst happened.”   
“Night, you should rest for now.” Says Dream.  
“I’ll rest when I’ll be at my castle with all my men and my kids. Not before.”  
He stands on his feet, holding his stomach.   
“You all, except Dream, find on all the maps where he can hide. Dream, we’re going to your office.”  
They all nod. Dream follow his brother to his office. Nightmare sits on the couch, and Dream beside him, fixing Nightmare’s missing belly.   
“how did that happened ?”  
Nightmare stares at his brother intensely before putting his hand on his twin’s forehead. Dream feels like being ejected. But it’s only his cosmic body. He founds himself in the forest, beside the cabin.   
He then sees Cross with an awake Nightmare, struggling to free himself.   
He managed to success and ejected himself on the floor. Cross stopped dead and jumped to avoid the tentacles. But he was thrown on the floor and pressed against it.   
They both look at each other eye sockets, and then Nightmare noticed. Cross’s pupils. They were at the middle, really thin “x”. then Nightmare knew.   
Cross wasn’t acting by himself.   
Nightmare is ejected in the cabin’s wall and pass through. A groan came from him as Cross entered. He spotted Nightmare under the destroyed wall.   
Cross suddenly avoided at the last second an arrow.  
“an arrow ?” he murmured.   
Yeah, a cyan arrow… like Nightmare’s… magic. He stared at Nightmare who’s waiting in front of him with a cyan bow and arrow.   
That was the first time Cross saw Nightmare using this stuff, because it reminded him his weak form. But Nightmare was determined to save Cross from whoever was controlling him.   
Cross didn’t saw the first arrow shooting, too concentrate on the fact that Nightmare actually use them. He avoided the others and threw bones.   
Nightmare cyan staff disappeared as bones appeared. They both send the other through the walls, table and everything in the cabin.   
Bones flew in anything, blasters destroyed what they can.   
They both stopped for a seconds. Nightmare hold his belly while panting.   
“you’re pregnant again ?”  
“not for so long if we keep doing this…” he says.   
Nightmare noticed a shift in Cross’s feelings. But it quickly disappeared. It was enough for Nightmare to find a plan to free Cross.   
And then, they fought again. Nightmare tried to approach Cross. He just had to touch his forehead…   
They fought only god knows how much time. They were tired and wounded.   
Cross leaned against a wall, and it was his last mistake. Nightmare summoned bones and Cross remained stuck. The King approached the monochromatic and raised an arm to reach his forehead…   
And then, an unbearable pain shot through Nightmare’s body. But he has to touch Cross. It’s his last chance. So he kept approaching, empaling himself on the bone more and reach his goal.   
Cross fall limp. Nightmare broke the bone with his tentacle and went away. But soon, his body called back the fact he’s seriously injured and he collapsed.   
Dream is crying. Nightmare still sacrificed his pregnancy to save Cross. He could feel Nightmare really sad about this loss but he knew he couldn’t really look this kid in the eyes when he’ll grow up… despite this… Cross still tried to kill him twice.   
“we have to find Killer…”  
“you’re really caring about your men.”  
“They’re good. They may be killers, they all have a good side. Dust is like the mom of the group. He’s always behind us for training, eating, showers and all. Horror is a really good cook. My own cooks are jealous. Error is the calmer of the group, still calming everyone down, like a brother, he helps Dust taking care of our little group. But they’re still a bit afraid of me… but Killer. He always help me and is very loyal. When Cross poisoned me, he’s the one who discovered and took care of me.”  
“you have good allies Brother…”  
“yeah.”  
After a little break, they went in the Dreamland. They tried to feel Killer’s energy but they didn’t found anything. That drives Nightmare really upset.   
Why when people love him, they have to be putted away ?! that makes him really mad and Dream hugged him to calm him down. Nightmare broke.  
“why… why they all have to be putted away from me… each time they appreciate me…”  
“hey brother… we will find him.”  
A smile appears on Dream’s face. A mischievous smile.  
“And you seem to be reaaaally worried about him.”  
“sure, like all my best men.”  
“not like that. You weren’t like that when Cross got wounded at the war the last time.”  
“he was just wounded not kidnapped by a yandere !”  
“sure.”  
Nightmare blushed. Oh yeah he realized his attachment to the small black teared skeleton but he wouldn’t accept it. After all, Killer is the guy always here for him, his twins even consider him like their second mother..   
He loudly sighs.  
“you win…”  
“I know.”  
“how are we gonna to find him ?”  
“feelings I guess… and dreams I hope.”  
Nightmare frowns. But they haven’t the choice… they try to find Killer by his feelings… but not success. So they try dreams. He’s not sleeping, great.   
Nightmare destroyed a chair by frustration. Only god knows how much upset the dark king is. Dream knew because he was feeling sick.   
“Night… we should check the book mom left us… maybe we can find something.”  
Nightmare lift his head to his brother, all the bad feelings going away.   
“that’s an excellent idea Dreamy !”  
Dream smiles at the nickname. He missed it. He stands up and helps Nightmare to the old room with the dead tree.   
Hide under it, the old library with the books of the guardians stories. They both go down the stairs, in the middle of the books covered in dust.   
They begin their researches.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream and Nightmare are looking in so many books they were surround by them. They were too concentrated to see the time pass. They wanted so bad to find an idea… a help… anything.  
… There, Dream screams, jumping in the middle of books so Nightmare locates him. The dark King waits for his twin to come.  
Dream appears with a book. He has a smile on his face. He gives the said book to Nightmare who looks at it curiously.  
“what’s that?”  
“solution, Brother. Look.”  
Nightmare opens it and reads it. His eyes widen as he reads. He can’t believe they found something like that. But…  
“it’s Black Magic, Dream.”  
“I know. You’re the one who’ll do this you know.”  
“Because I’m somehow linked to him with my feelings?”  
“in the middle.”  
“it’s risky. We can both lost our feelings or die.”  
“you want him back?”  
“badly.”  
“Good. Do it.”  
Nightmare sighs and closes the book loudly. He does know Killer loves him. And he hardly admits he loves him back. They have together that kind of strange bond since the beginning, but it didn’t mean something the past times.   
They always got along. Killer always understood him. And they always cared for each other, even unconsciously. Killer is loyal to him since the first time they met… and he fascinates Nightmare since.  
His appearances raised questions this time they met. Big empty eyes sockets staring at him, he wasn’t blind he noticed. He was poor, but he was a hunter. Yeah he hunted animals, but he already killed people, even if he was young.   
Yeah, Killer was just a teen, not an actual adult, with murders behind him to protect the almost nothing he had, and a part of him was emotionless. That destabilized greatly Nightmare the first months Killer became one of his men.   
And then, he succeed to enter the private circle of Nightmare’s best men. He’s the last one since. Error were the first one, Nightmare knows him since his childhood.   
Nightmare goes out of the room, Dream behind with a book in his hands. They go to Dream’s room prepare what they need.  
**  
When Killer wake up, he feels sick. He sits painfully, he’s still hurt after all. He touches his ribs and check himself. He doesn’t feel that much pain.  
Then, he notices he’s on a mattress. And there’s something around his neck. An iron collar chained to the wall.   
“Great…” murmurs Killer.  
He pulls on the chain without any motivation. He doesn’t even think about escaping. Knowing Color, he’s watching him now. And Killer isn’t in state for escape so, he stays here.  
The assassin decides to lay down. He’s satisfied about the fact he has some comfort. He’s on a mattress, has a pillow, and a cover on his lower half. He’s thinking about a way to flee sure.   
“I know you’re here.” Says Killer.  
Color steps out of the darkness with a sorry face. He sits on the mattress next to the black teared skeleton.  
“you’re maybe asking yourself-“  
“why all of this.” Cuts Killer.  
The flamed skeleton sighs with a little smile.   
“to save you.”  
“I don’t need to be saved.”  
“oh yes, believe me.”  
Killer grabs Color’s shirt harshly and pulls him toward him, glaring at him.  
“don’t give me your pity. It’s not because you know my past you have to give me this shit.”  
Color doesn’t seem diphase by this little outburst. He takes Killer’s hands in his, looking straight in his eyes.   
“it’s not pity, Killer.”  
“oh yeah. So, this, is your love for me?” he says, showing his iron collar. “bullshit.”  
“oh yeah?”  
Color seem pissed and Killer knew it. The flamed skeleton sighs, annoyed. He pushes harshly Killer on the bed, getting over him and blocking his hands above his head.  
“THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING ?!!”  
“believe me, it’s not pity I’m gonna to give you…”  
**  
Nightmare and Dream are in Dream’s room. Nightmare is studying the book Dream found as Dream’s studying his. Then Nightmare stands and so Dream raises his head.  
“Night?”  
“he’s hurting him. I feel it.”  
“how?”  
Nightmare hands Dream the book at the pages of a charm that linked feelings. Dream grabs it and reads it.   
“I may or may not cast this spell unconsciously...”  
“you’re incredible…” he says.  
“that asshole is actually hurting him, Dream.”  
Dream makes a ‘I know’ face, but he knows he can’t make more. Nightmare sighs in desperation and sits, continuing to read the large book. 

The afternoon pass then the night. Nobody knows where the brothers are. But then Ink enters Dream’s office.   
“time to eat, Kings.”  
Both twins raise their head to look at Ink and then make a move of hand to say to put their plates beside. The mapmaker couldn’t hold his chuckle.   
“what’s so funny Ink?” asks Dream without raising his head.  
“it’s nothing Dream.” He says with a smile.  
The mapmaker puts the dishes on the table and leave with a big smile on his face. But Dream called him so he turns around.   
“have you all found something?”  
“no, sorry… but we’re still on it.”  
“no kissy time for everyone until we found something.”  
Ink blush a bright rainbow and nods. He doesn’t really know how he knows that but thinks positive shits are for something. They hears Nightmare chuckles.   
“I’m really impressed you’re actually dating Dust.”  
“is that that hard to date him? Even Horror was shocked.”  
“Dust refused to go out with a lot of people, Horror included.”  
“I hope he has a boyfriend now ‘cause I’m not leaving him my Dusty.”  
“calm down, he has a boyfriend waiting for him at the castle.”  
The mapmaker calms down and left as Dream asked. Dream, who turns to Nightmare.  
“you allowed relationships? … well your best men having ones?”  
“I’m not deprived of feelings. They need some sex to not be frustrated during fights. They under spells to not spill the bean about our secrets.”  
“you put a spell on them?!”  
“they asked. To be sure they’re loyal, even under mental manipulation. Killer’s idea. And they know how to break the spell, but that, nobody knows.”  
Nightmare is satisfied of that fact. Dream stays a bit shocked. He didn’t expect that kind of deep loyalty at the point of asking to be put a spell on to not betray their king.   
“it’s really unexpected…”  
“I can trust them, it’s why they’re my best men.”  
“and Cross?”  
“I don’t know if he said something to Color. And that’s pretty… annoying to not know.”  
Dream nods as Nightmare goes back to his book. Dream goes back to his.  
**  
Color is wearing back his clothes as Killer is gripping at the cover around him, still crying in a corner. He’s against the wall, trying to be as far as he can from the flamed skeleton. Flamed skeleton that’s approaching Killer and sitting next to him. The assassin whimpers and slaps Color’s hand.  
“DON’T TOUCH ME!!”  
Color pulls his hand away but still stares at Killer, but Killer looks away.   
“hey, look at me.”   
“NO !”  
“Killer.”  
“I DON’T FUCKING WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE!!”  
“Killer, if you can’t face me after that, how can you handle something after? if you’re back in that kingdom? You’ll jump at each person touching you?”  
Killer turns his face to Color, glaring at him deathly.   
“I. Just. Want. To. See. You. Dead.” He spats.  
“you don’t mean it. You’re just upset.”  
“oh really? I didn’t know…”  
Color sighs at Killer’s behavior. But he regrets nothing and that’s Killer’s problem.   
“you don’t even regret it…”  
“why should I regret it?”  
Killer stares at Color in disbelief. Is that a joke? Killer just realize how dangerous is Color. A complete psychopath who clearly doesn’t show empathy or regret.   
“why should you regret?! You tied me, you ripped my fucking clothes and you fucking raped me. I wasn’t consent at all! And you fucking reopened my wounds!”  
“and I’ll kill Cross for that.”  
“you’re crazy!”   
“Cross wasn’t supposed to hurt you so I’ll kill him.”  
“so why controlling Cross? We hate each other for loving the same person. Even if he eventually loves two persons.”  
Color outbursts. He pins harshly Killer to the near wall, choking him with the collar. His flames become bigger and hotter.   
“Say one more time you love Nightmare… and you’ll really hate what will happen to you.”  
Killer grips tightly Colors arms, chocking, trying to at least breathe. But Color chokes him still until Killer fall unconscious.   
Color then releases Killer’s neck and free him to put some clothes on him. He puts the collar back after dressing him and change the sheets with his magic.   
While his magic is working and so he has Killer in his arms, he murmurs:  
“you’ll remember to not piss me off next time…”  
**  
Nightmare feels strange. Like something is wrapped around his neck. It is very uncomfortable. Dream notices his twin’s discomfort.   
“Night?”  
“We must hurry before he kills him for good.”  
That send chills down Dream’s spine, who’s staring in horror at Nightmare, realizing what Nightmare means.  



	7. Chapter 7

Killer wakes up painfully. He coughs harshly before someone hands him a bottle of water. He looks up and then notices all around.   
He’s in someone’s arms, both sitting on the ground. They’re shouts and cries in the background, something is burning, but Killer just stares at the other eyes… eye. A blue piercing eye.   
“N-Nightmare?”  
“we’re going home.”  
**  
A few hours before.  
It’s been months since the begin of the researches. Eleven months, Nightmare counted each day since Killer had been kidnapped. Two shadows walked down a corridor rapidly. It’s been too long to find him. Everyone had been nervous and angry to still not found Color and Killer.   
Nightmare entered the council room with Dream. Everyone was here. Ink jumped off Dust’s arms, but Dream stayed in Error’s.   
“we finally have Killer’s location!”  
Everyone in the room seemed excited. They all began to question them, but Nightmare shushed them. Twice Color fled with his hostage, they didn’t have to waste their time. He ordered to everyone to prepare themselves.   
Once everybody left, Nightmare pulled out a knife from his belt to admire it. It was Killer’s favorite one. Nightmare heard steps behind him and he knew who it was.  
“For a famously known cold-heart King, you’re kind of emotional. More than you had been with me.”  
“thought you were banned, Cross.”  
“Won’t be out of here without bringing Killer back. I hate him, but he doesn’t deserve that.”  
“you’re the one who began the whole story when you accepted to team up with him.”  
“oooh! Thank you to bring it up again, we really need that!”  
“you’re welcome. Oh ! I’m dying to know why you cheated on me with Dream. You said you love me but you have kids on both side.”   
“you know you didn’t really show me your love toward me. I went to a people who did.”   
“but it’s still good to fuck two people, because why not.”  
“you didn’t cheated on me ?”  
“why would I ? It’s not because another person loves me I would cheat on the person I choose because he didn’t show me enough love either, with them.”  
Touché. Cross says nothing more.  
Nightmare pulled back the weapon on his belt and quitted the room. He was ready. He always had been since eleven months.   
Yeah he did the only thing everyone and himself thought he couldn’t do in his entire life… he fell for someone. Maybe Love but a sick love. Nightmare knew it himself. He loves killer in a sick way. He’ll kill Color for sure, even if Dream tried to convince him not to. He will keep Killer for him as his queen, and nobody else could approach him anymore. He will be jealous… because he knew Killer loves him like nobody did and he doesn’t want to let that go.   
The Dark King was waiting in the halls for the others. They arrived very quickly, and they all run through the forest to the hiding place they found. It took hours to arrive, so they took a break before attacking. Nightmare couldn’t hold himself in place. Killer was there. He felt it. His grip tightened around the knife at his belt.   
Dust arrives next to the dark king. He holds him a bottle.   
“drink this. You’re too tense to be concentrate.”  
“shut it.”  
But Nightmare took the bottle anyway and drank.   
“alright big lover, you okay now?”  
“I’m still your king, Dust.”   
“sure. A lover still.”  
An tentacle shot up from Nightmare to pin Dust on the ground, face first. Everybody else smirk or giggle a bit.  
“you’re the one talking with your soulless boyfriend.”  
Dust smirked at that. He stood up again.   
“c’mon, my king, we gotta go take back the queen.”   
“I am the one waiting your dumb asses!”   
“break finished, prepare all your sorry asses to beat that creep. Don’t forget he is a freaking mage.” Everybody nodded.   
A part of the army that came splat around the point. Nightmare crossed his arms, waiting for the guys to silence themselves.   
“I’ll give the groups now. I didn’t want the couples together so sorry guys but I want you to not be distracted. So, Blue with Horror and Error, Dream with Dust and Ink with me.”  
The three groups splat and they all enter the place. They already found bodies of their men but not Color’s. They quickly discovered why. Shadows guys came up, attacking them. They disappeared at each hit. Problem, the groups are quickly outnumbered. The guys are too much.   
Ink spread his paint around them and hit numerous shadows, making them disappear. Nightmare’s tentacles shot up and make them disappear too.   
“hehehe, you look like a lazy original to fight without moving.”   
“I have to keep myself to beat Color’s ass.”  
“fair.”   
They both attack their enemies, making them all disappear. But the ones coming are more evolved than the one they were against. Nightmare pulled out his sword to kill anyone passes his tentacles. And they were a few.  
“we can’t go on. Go on yourself and I’ll keep them here!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“as sure as you love him.”  
“I hate you.”  
The dark king jumps to dodge a hit and run away to find Color. He quickly found him, and he hated to see how. Horror was on a wall, pinned by a bone through his chest. Blue was trying to help to soothe the pain, afraid of killing him if he pulled out the bone. Error was in front of Color.   
“Error. Step back.” Says Nightmare as he enters the room.  
The black boned skeleton jumps back before going to help Blue and Horror as Nightmare steps in front of the colored guy. He let his cloak fall to the ground.   
The two persons glared at each other. Error finally succeed to pull Horror out of the wall and fled with him and Blueberry. Color smirked.   
“never thought you would fight me.”  
“I don’t want to see your face ever again. So I’m going to get rid of you. You hurt him enough.”  
“I saw the spell. I know you felt a bit of what he felt. Did it hurt really bad three months ago?”  
“what did you do to him this night?! I swear to god you’re going to die slowly.”  
“he gave birth to our cute little baby boy. That’s what happened.”  
Nightmare felt himself snapped. A heavy aura fell on them. A very dark and negative aura. The atmosphere even darkened under it. Nightmare’s tentacles switched under the wrath of the dark king, but he had to contain himself to not destroy the house. There is still Killer in… and the baby.   
Color laughed. He had Nightmare’s interest, and he loved his jealousy.   
“awn, that’s cute, the great big bad king is in love ~ with his loyal guard ~ Nightmare, wake up, it’s impossible love.”  
“you should wake up too, Color. It’s not because there is a kid now that he will love you. You forced him for everything. That’s no good ending for that kind of story.”  
“there will be no good ending for both of us, you know.”  
“I know that too well. How can the guy with no good emotions, reigning over nightmares and negative, could ever have a good ending? I will never have it.”  
“so why do you keep running after it?”  
“I’ll never stop. I want the maximum of happiness I can have. Not very inventive, more to show how greedy I can be. But it shows I can be human too.”  
“you’re clearly the type to not be allowed to that kind of life.”  
Tentacles shot toward the flamed skeleton. He dodged quickly, send spells to the dark king. They both attached the other while dodging. Outside, Blue was healing Horror. The rest of the band was there too. Killer was still inside, Color and Nightmare too.   
**  
Dream was hysterical to know Nightmare was still inside, but more when Error announced he heard Color say Killer has a baby with him. Error had to tie him and keep him down. Dust will look for Killer but someone stopped him.   
“you stay here, I’ll go find both Killer and the baby and I’ll bring them back to you.”   
“and how can we trust you after you betrayed Nightmare?” says harshly Dust as he grabbed Cross’s scarf.  
“it’s called taking responsibilities. I didn’t plan on being hypnotized to poison him. And even if I’m banned, I don’t live without fixing as much as I can. I am a guard. I am still even if I doesn’t belong anywhere.”   
“whoa, first time you say something clever.”   
Cross hit Dust’s arm before entering the base and running through it.   
**  
Cross arrived at the room where Color and Nightmare were fighting. But he didn’t help neither of them. He ran to a hidden room, following a plan he has stole in Color’s office. He destroyed the door, spotting Killer.   
He frowned. Killer wasn’t in a very good state. He is now sleeping on a mattress, he looked completely exhausted. Cross stepped to Killer but stopped when he heard the baby whine. He came to the baby and took him hesitantly in his arms.   
A wave of guilt emitted from him as the baby was looking at him curiously. Two big white iridescent pupils were stuck on his scar before tapping it slightly with his little hand. He also has iridescent little tears. A cute baby. That’s Cross’s thought.   
He approached Killer. The sleeping one was weak. Cross tried to wake him up. It took him five minutes to wake up the weak skeleton. Killer jumped when he saw Cross’s face. He was too weak to react violently, but he stayed still when he noticed his baby in Cross’s arms.  
Cross quickly noticed the change of behavior. He decided to talk.  
“I don’t care If you believe me or not. Nightmare is upstairs fighting Color for you. Outside are the others, mainly wounded. So I’ll carry you and the little buddy out of here and help Nightmare fight Color, and then, you’ll never hear of me, okay?”   
Killer nodded. Cross handed him the baby and then pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Killer and the baby. He took him bridal style and went upstairs. They passed by the destroyed room where Color and Nightmare were still fighting.   
The monochrome stopped in the entry, or at least what is still up.  
“Nightmare!”  
The dark king suddenly turns around at the voice. Color stopped too, shocked to see his loved one in Cross’s arms. Color growled. Nightmare ignored him to look at Cross suspiciously.   
The guard just murmured to Killer he’s gonna sit him down and Nightmare would come to have him. And he did as he said. He put him down and come closer to the others. Nightmare ran past him to Killer, but when they crossed, everything would be slower.   
Cross stared at Nightmare, murmuring sorry. His pupils showed so much sadness and guilt. Everything. Nightmare would stare at him with shock, not knowing what was that for.   
As the time took back its speed, Nightmare reached Killer and took him bridal style and ran away as Cross stared at them fleeing. Then, Color ran to stop them as Cross slowly turned himself to the flamed guy.  
“what have you done?!” screamed Color.  
Cross stared sadly at him as a tear fall down his cheekbone. He tightened his fist as he answered.   
“I… redeem… myself…”  
Color’s eye sockets widened as a bright and really hot light came from Cross’s body, tearing it apart. Color felt it like it was slower. Bright hot flames exploded to him, burning his bones and his clothes, projecting him. He felt his body parts being separated but he felt nothing… 

_**He.  
Felt.  
Nothing.** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**“we’re going home.”** _

How long Killer dreamt of hearing this? He didn’t know. More than 9 months for sure. But hearing that as he felt Nightmare’s tentacles around him, securing him against his chest, he persuaded himself it was real. He lightly raised his stare to Nightmare. He was staring right in front of him to something … burning?   
He weakly turned his head to see a destroyed place burning. He noticed also his comrades and even Dream and his two best men. Everybody was shocked and Dream was crying. He didn’t know what happened. He just saw his friends injured only god knows how.  
Nightmare tilted his head to Killer. His face was indescribable. Killer heard a little giggle as he saw his little baby playing with a tentacle that Nightmare was moving in front of the curious child. Killer smiles lightly and Nightmare could feel contentment and relief from him.  
“Guys, we’re going.”   
Everybody stood. Killer noticed Cross wasn’t there. He didn’t question it. Yet he remembered him helping him. After all, he’s the one who found him and brought back to the king he belonged to. Killer noticed a part of an army… or what it rested. Color was a strong mage after all.   
The baby was still playing with the tentacle, chewing on it with his teethless jaws and staring at this big tall black skeleton holding his momma. The big iridescent pupils were staring non-stop at the bright shining circlet. Nightmare finally looks at the baby.   
He wanted so bad to hate this baby. Actually, he didn’t. Because it wasn’t his fault. The baby didn’t asked. But inside, there is still a part that hate him because of Color, he couldn’t help it. A tentacle stroked the baby’s cheek, pulling away the translucid tears, that comes out quickly again, like Killer’s black ones. The little one giggled in the tentacle, liking it.   
“Did you name him?” The corrupted asked Killer.  
“His name’s Hope…”  
“Your hopes…”  
Killer nodded a little. He shuddered to feel a bit of fresh air on him, but it felt good at the same time but it was a clue he was free. Nightmare enveloped him more in his cloak.   
They all quickly arrived at Dream’s castle. The most wounded are quickly taken to the hospital, while Nightmare and Dream brought Killer to the royal doctor, persuading him to heal the non-royal being with the baby.   
Killer cried when Hope had to be taken from his arms so the doc could see if he was okay. Dream used his powers to calm him down while Nightmare was eyeing carefully the baby. Well, he was more beside the doctor, letting the small bean holding his appendages to play with the time the doc verify him.  
To be honest, Nightmare was really curious about the baby. He hated him but he actually loved him too. Because he’s a part of Killer, and he began to be obsessed. That’s bad…   
After being bandaged, Killer had his baby back in his arms and pulls him in Cross’s scarf he’s still in. Dream transferred him in Nightmare’s room, on his brother’s ask. Before the corrupted king could join Killer, Dream caught him.  
“I have news from Hospital.”  
“Oh, how are they all?”  
“For the highest ranked fighters, Horror survived his wounds but he’s still badly injured. Actually, they don’t know if Dust will see again after a very harsh hit in the head. Error is well, a few broken bones but he’s managing. You lost 53% of your men but for the rest, a few can’t work in the army anymore.”  
“I see. And yours?”  
“Ink is creating his arm back. Blueberry is okay. I lost 75% of my men.”  
“well. Sorry for that. And thanks for the help.”  
“I hope I’ll be uncle in the future and that I will see them.”   
“You’re already an Uncle Dream. But from Killer, then consider Hope as the first.”   
“you’ll adopt him ?!”  
“I’ll do. He’ll need a father since the first is dead.”  
“never thought you would do that. More hating the kid.”  
“I hate and love the kid at the same time. But he didn’t ask to be made. And Killer loves his son, I can’t take him away because another guy raped him. The guy is dead, good for him, for Kills, and for the baby… And everyone in general.”  
Dream smiles in front of that. That’s cute in a way to see he finally found someone to love. Nightmare, once sure Dream won’t talk more, enters his room to see Killer fixing a painting on the wall. A painting of Nightmare when he was uncorrupted. Nightmare can tell he’s thinking about many things.  
“finally got your face uncorrupted…” he murmurs.   
“you had saw a part once.”  
“doesn’t count, you were poisoned, and I just saw some parts. And this beautiful color of your eyes you had before.”   
Nightmare sits on the side of the bed and poses his hand on the back of Hope, sleeping on his belly on Killer’s.   
“glad you like purple.”  
“that’s a pretty color… but you made me like this color.”   
His stares fall on Nightmare’s hand on Hope’s back. He puts his own hand above and smiles again. Nightmare doesn’t move his hand, liking this contact.   
“I know it will be a taboo subject, but where is Cross and what happened to Color?” he pauses before saying. “I heard you and Dream, I know Color is dead…”  
Nightmare stays silent but Killer can tell he’s thinking. He knows every Nightmare’s faces and expressions. The corrupted sighs.  
“Cross killed himself and Color by exploding himself with a bomb.”  
He felt Killer being really sad about that fact. He lifts his free hand to the torn white scarf that belonged to the monochrome.  
“I didn’t thank him…”  
“he didn’t want a thank, he wanted Redemption. He was a Guard with a high sense of Honor. I still hate him. He cheated on me still, with my twin. But in your case, he was manipulated, that reduce his case. You can’t really hate him anymore…”  
“I didn’t really hate him. More… jealous. Because he was the one you chose as a lover.”  
“even if it hurt you, you still stayed loyal and caring to me…”  
“Cross hated me so much for that. You accepted my help, my saying sometimes, and because I don’t judge you, you kept me by your sides.”  
“my relationship with Cross wasn’t really that nice. We… struggled… I didn’t show him enough love, but he didn’t either… He left often. I thought he was training but in fact, he was with my brother. And you, you stayed. You were always here…”   
“that’s my job!”  
“well, technically, your job is to protect me, not taking care of me.”  
“oupsie…”  
A weak and tired smile appears on Killer’s face. He is attempting to be playful but he’s too tired for this. He closes his eyes.  
**  
When Killer opens his eyes again, Nightmare is sitting on the same chair Killer was in when he was at his place. Strangely, this bedroom has the same furniture placed at the same place than the Moon castle. Hope is in Nightmare’s arms, drinking milk in a bottle happily. Thanks to the tentacles, Nightmare is reading at the same time. When the king feels Killer awake, he closes his book and puts it aside.   
“did you sleep well?”  
“yeah…”  
“does your wounds hurt?”  
“not anymore…”  
“everyone misses you. You slept for three whole days.”  
“oh…”  
Some running noises are heard. Then the bedroom’s door is opened to let see Moonlight followed by Incubux. The smaller eyes shined at the sight of the awake Killer.   
“told you he woke up!”  
“Father told you to stop stalking his feelings!”   
“but I miss him” Moonlight sticks his tongue out at his brother.  
The little brother goes to Killer and jumps beside him on the bed. He then carefully set himself in a light hug on the assassin. Incubux sets himself next to Nightmare to play with little Hope.   
“Moon, what did I say about stalking feelings?”  
“sorry mommy…”   
Killer sets his hand on Moon’s head and pat him. The kid let him do so, almost purring under that. Nightmare stare at them, almost jealous of his own son, thought he’s glad Moonlight isn’t sad anymore over Cross’s death. Yeah, he must have to tell them.   
Even if Moonlight and Incubux know Hope hasn’t any blood links with them, they decide to consider him as their little brother. Incubux is already fond of the small colorful brother. Killer notices Cross’s scarf still around Hope.  
“if you’re looking at the scarf, know that Hope cries each time we pull it off of him.”  
“a memory of one his saviors…”   
“he really didn’t want this whole mess.”  
“can you not talk about Dad here please?” says Incubux.  
“sorry Incubux…” says Killer.  
Moonlight looks up to Killer with shining eyes.  
“can you be our new mama? With Mommy?”  
“Moon!” shouts Incubux.  
“Moonlight!”   
“w-what?”  
Hope giggle loudly as he claps his hands together. Moonlight smiles.  
“even baby Hope approves!”  
“Moonlight, you can’t ask that like that.”  
“why? Killer already raised us because Dad was always anywhere else… when you were busy. He’s like a mom to us…”  
A tentacle pats the little prince head.  
“we’ll talk about that later. Killer is still injured, he need calm, rest and no stressful questions like that.”  
“after seeing this, I agree with Killer being our mom since we will consider Hope as our brother.” Says Incubux.  
Killer blushes, very touched by the fact the kids sorta ask him to adopt them.   
“told you people misses you. It’s not you who adopt the kids, the kids did.”  
Nightmare gives Hope at his mother, the baby recognizing quickly Killer as he lays against him. He snuggles against him before closing his eyes. Moonlight and Incubux smile at each other.  
“last question, when’s the wedding?” asks Incubux.  
“which wedding?” asks Nightmare, not getting the thing at all.  
“yours and mama!” says Moonlight as he points Killer.  
“those kids are evils” giggles Killer.  
“you have homework little guys!”   
Moonlight sprints out of the room, giggling with all his soul. Incubux waves goodbye and follow his brother out.   
Nightmare sits on the bed beside Killer, looking for his words. Killer smiles. He knows his king by heart.  
“nightmare… goes for it, don’t look for your words…”  
“the kids are right… Be Mine Killer…”  
“as your lover?”  
“No. Be my _Queen._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

The new quickly spread around the close circle around the kings. Killer accepted to be Nightmare’s. Dream ran to his brother’s room. When he enters, Killer was sitting peacefully on the bed while Nightmare was sitting besides, playing with Hope with his tentacle.  
“I heard the new!”  
“Dream, you’re too positive.”  
“I’m not sorry! You have your Queen!”  
“stop calling me “Queen”!”  
“nah!”  
“beside you.”  
Dream squeals. Killer gets more embarrassed and blushes. That makes the two kings smile. Nightmare’s smile gets bigger.  
“Dream, speaking of wedding, how’s you boyfriend from my court?”  
Dream blushes heavily and crosses his arms. He seems a bit upset because like said, Error is a Moon inhabitant and he can’t really be with him.   
“stop messing with him.” Says Killer.  
“I’m in a enough good mood to sign a compromise so he can be with him.”  
Three stares are fixed on Nightmare, two shocked and one who doesn’t really understand since it’s the baby’s.   
“Really ?!” Dream is excited by that fact.   
A stare to Nightmare to say he is serious. Afterall, his brother helped him for Killer. He can’t refuse him at least that.   
It’s an overjoyed Dream that stormed off the room to run to his lover, under a smiling Killer and a desperate Nightmare.  
“did I just drop one of my men in his arms?”  
“we’ll may have Ink if he continues with Dust…” states Killer.   
“yeah, you’re right… you’re always…”  
“I’ll keep that sentence for later.” Killer says teasingly.  
Nightmare scoffs and crosses his arms. He hopes not.   
**  
Two months passed, The Afternoon was quite agitated.  
Baby Hope stops playing with his adoptive father’s tentacle to whine in pain. Both parents notice the change. Hope cries in pain and Nightmare used his magic to try to calm the kid down.   
“what’s happening ?!” cries Killer.  
“his magic. Hope has too much magic for his age and body. It wants to go out.”  
“but… b-b-b-but…”  
“Yeah. It’ll wound him. Remember why Color has holes in the head. Too much magic.”  
Killer stares in shock at his baby crying in pain. He was crying himself, too worried for him. Nightmare was calm, his magic out to calm Hope. But it only calm a bit the pain. Nightmare tsk.   
“Killer, what will happen won’t please you.”  
“I know… but we can’t skip this part, can we?”  
Nightmare shook his head. Killer let him take the little baby in his arms and a brighter turquoise light came off of his hands. Killer could only see Nightmare’s back. And the light is blinding him.   
The turquoise light is suddenly cut by a multicolored one. But no cry of pain, the baby was calm. Nightmare fall on his back on the bed, seeming in pain. Baby Hope is on his torso, a hole on his forehead where come from a multicolored flame. He’s looking at his mom with a smile.  
“Night? What did you do?!”  
“took his pain…”  
Nightmare’s eye sockets were close, but he is enough awake to prevent the baby from falling off of him. Killer lift Nightmare beside him as Hope pats Nightmare’s cheeks.  
“this baby is already troublesome…” mutters the dark king.  
“thanks Night…” Killer says as he kisses his forehead.  
“that freacking hurt…” he still mutters.  
“I know… you should sleep…”  
“I don’t wanna…” he still mutters before falling asleep.  
“sure” Killer says ironically.   
Nightmare falls asleep on his side, next to Killer and Baby Hope against his torso.   
**  
Nightmare was looking for a more conventional way to marry Killer. Since he’s just a killer from his court and not from a rich family, laws are complicated to bend even if he’s a feared king.   
Killer is with Dream, Incubux, Moonlight, Lux and Starcross, sitting in circle with little baby Hope learning how to walk. Nightmare paid no mind to that until the baby grips onto one of his appendages tightly and pulls onto it. Nightmare let out a high-pitched sound, not a cry, to illustrate the fact he didn’t planned this.  
Everyone laughs. Nightmare lifts the appendage up with the baby on before taking him against him. The baby happily expresses himself before cuddling the tentacle.   
“well, we easily see the fact that you raised children before.” Says Dream teasingly.  
“would you shut up Dream.”  
Killer and Dream giggles more. Nightmare comes sit beside Killer with Hope munching on his tentacle. Thanks god he does not have his teeth yet.  
“someone’s hungry~” says Killer.   
“he’s having fun. Guess my goop isn’t that bad.”  
“ew” says Moonlight.  
The bites stop and Nightmare noticed Hope fell asleep. He thought about the fact Hope may be immunized to his nightmarish aura like his own kids. He seems satisfied and lets out a smile. Dream is really happy to see his brother smiling like that.  
Killer puts his head on Nightmare’s shoulder and so the dark king puts an arm around him.   
“sooo… when’s the wedding?” ask Lux.  
“when I bend the rules. Really hard when it’s marrying a person of the same gender. Fucking church…”  
“language.”  
“he can’t speak for now.”   
“but they does.” Dream points the four other kids.  
“they’re grown up.”  
“touché.” Says Killer with a smile.   
Guards knock on the door. Both kings have works to do. They stand up, Nightmare giving Hope to Killer, then the twin leave. Killer stand to put Hope in his crib and he himself set himself in the bed because of a few wounds still there.   
Moonlight jumps on the bed beside Killer as the three other settle themselves calmly.   
“Killer, is it true Daddy and you were kinda rivals?” asks Starcross.   
“well… yeah? I guess… I was more into my duty and take care of him than looking for a relationship… Nightmare is more careless about himself than people think.”  
“oh ! Tell us how you met mommy !” says Moonlight.  
“hmmm…”  
Killer thought about the first time he met Nightmare.  
Killer had been brought to the dark king because he had killed more than ten guards before being captured. Dust, who was the chief of the bunch of guards, noticed the fight and assassin skills the younger demonstrated. So he brought him to Nightmare instead of killing him.   
It’s with ankles and wrists chained that he met Nightmare for the first time. The dark king was pissed, he could tell. He saw in his pupils he was craving to kill him already. But when Dust talk about his skills, Nightmare was interested. After the small talk with Dust, he stood. Everyone bowed except Killer who completely didn’t care.  
Nightmare approached him. And he felt it. Killer wasn’t afraid. He did not fear him. He was proud and fearless. That stunned the dark king.   
“Someone pulls off his chains. I want to see him in action now.”  
Guards surrounded him as one pulled his restraints off. The shackles fall on the floor loudly and Killer has a stance of fight. Dust pulled out a knife to give it to Killer.  
“that won’t be necessary...” he said with a quiet yet calm voice.  
Nightmare had narrowed his eye sockets. That was very interesting. Killer was still massaging his wrists, looking at every guard around him. He was thinking about killing them or not. It would be easier if it was killing. But he chose to not kill.   
A first guard jumped on him… That Killer ejected on other guards. They all jumped on him. Killer shoot one with a foot then spin on his hands to eject at people around him. He jumped on his feet to steal a spear and fight the others. The fight last one minute, two max. Everyone else was shocked. This guy knew how to fight. Nightmare like this guy.  
“what’s your name kid?”  
“Killer.”  
“fitting.”   
He looked at Dust and Dust nodded. The king looked again at Killer.  
“could you be interested in being in my court as a killer?”  
Killer stared at Nightmare with a blank face. Was that a joke? A trap maybe? Welp, they looked serious. And since he has nowhere to go…  
“why not.”  
Nightmare smiles more. He just hired a skilled assassin, who will later be his closest man. A man that keeps secrets and is loyal. A man who speaks rarely, but when he does, it’s a good advice. He never failed and if he did, he still convinced Nightmare on why.   
He really loved liked him since a long time. But he seemed so distant to keep this relationship King/henchmen. That was the reason he chose Cross. But then, Killer was still there. Speaking to him. It all start when they spoke.   
It all start with words.  
All the kids are listening at Killer with a great attention. That was awesome for them. A love story from nothing but they were always something between them. Respect. Calm. Feelings. Loyalty.  
Killer smiles, remembering the moments they were the closest. The first time Nightmare showed him something, it was Interest, Curiosity and a bit of Worry.   
Killer was back from a mission. If Nightmare wasn’t observant, he wouldn’t noticed Killer had been wounded. He acted so well. The black teared skeleton would not look like he failed, even if he did succeed. But being wounded was a sort of failure and Nightmare learned that.   
So he followed Killer to his room. There, Killer was shocked to see his king at his door.   
“something’s wrong my King?”  
Nightmare pushed the door open and entered, not saying a word. He closed the door and Killer stepped back.  
“okay now, shirt off.”  
“w-what?”  
Nightmare gave him the stare. Killer blushed a bit before doing as said. Nightmare saw the difficulty of pulling out the shirt, and saw the deep wound in the shoulder blade.   
“stabbed?”  
“yeah. That one had resources.”  
“don’t be embarrassed showing that type of wound. You succeed. Plus, I want my men in good health.”  
Nightmare healed the wound with his magic. Killer shivered at the cold hand on his shoulder. Nightmare finished to heal the wound, but Killer could feel him tracing his scars on his back. He traced each scar with his finger, making Killer shiver more.   
Then it stopped. Nightmare had stood back.  
“be more careful next time and don’t hide your wounds.”  
“sure, my king.”  
Killer is stroking the scar left by that wound with a smile. He takes Moonlight against him in a hug.  
“hey boys, how about another baby brother? Linked by the blood this time…”


	10. The End

A year later…  
Nightmare and Killer succeed to bend the laws to marry each others. Well, the church greatly disproved but since a baby was going to born from their union, he will be the official successor, and the church then, accepted the wedding.   
Their son born. A baby boy with white and dark purple bones. His arms, neck and sides of his skull are dark purple. He has one pupil in his left eye socket and a flat apple shaped soul inside his ribcage. He was very calm, looking curiously around him. Then two little tentacles came from the back to grab Killer’s wrist.   
Hope was in Incubux arms looking at his new sibling curiously. Moonlight was beside Killer, looking at the baby as curiously as the others.  
“waaaah! What’s his name Mom?”  
Killer smiled. “Hadeis.”  
“cool name.” Said Incubux.  
“I love it!” shouted Moon.   
Nightmare was sitting beside Killer, happy? Well he was smiling in a happy way. Hope moved, wanting to be with his mom too. They all finished on the bed.   
Killer is on the floor, teaching Hadeis to walk. Hope is beside him watching at his brother quietly. The two babies developed a strong bond and Killer was happy about that. So Hadeis is always walking toward his brother. Behind Hope is Moonlight. Moonlight is watching him because he’s only two years and might accidently hurt his brother so he was here in case.   
Nightmare entered the room with Incubux. Hope was happy to see his monochrome sibling and raises his hands so his big brother can take him in his arms. Killer laughs because Hadeis is mimicking him.   
“that’s so cute of him…”  
“you’re cute too.”  
Nightmare kisses Killer’s cheek gently before Killer gives him his teeth. Hope whines, wanting his mom. So the three siblings ends up on the bed, Hope crawling between Nightmare and Killer.   
“well, now I’ll talk about the subject. A sickness is inside the castle’s walls. A bunch of maids are really sick and I want you all staying in this apartment so you don’t catch it.”  
“is this why our nanny isn’t here?” asks Moonlight.  
“she’s sick. Like half of the maids and butlers. It’s like an inside war. I had to take decisions to lighten their works. The castle is also in shutdown. No one goes in or out.”  
“that’s really serious.”  
“Dream sent Ink to help us. I sent somewhere else Horror and Error so they aren’t here.”   
“maaaan… I feel like it’s the end of the world…” says Incubux.  
“I’m myself locked here, maids don’t want me to be sick. Some new rules are up so the sickness won’t spread.”   
“more time with us!” Moonlight is really happy.  
“I find this situation weird” Killer whispers to his husband.   
Nightmare looks at Killer who clearly want to talk about that but not in front of the kids. He stands and points the next room. Killer puts Hadeis in his crib and charges Incubux to watch over the babies.  
Both Nightmare and Killer enter the next room. Killer is frowning and the corrupted notice it.  
“Killer?”  
“The sickness. Is it kind of great fever with paralysis and blood coming out of every holes a person has?”  
“you know something?”  
“that’s the sickness I survived when it destroyed my village. That’s a magic spell.”  
“someone enchanted my people?”  
“yeah… probably the one who massacred my village and my family.”  
Nightmare takes Killer in his arms to comfort him. Killer rarely speaks of this and he feels who hurt he is to speak about.   
“so… a wizard did this?”  
“anyone who can do black magic and create plagues…”   
“mages, wizards, witches, priestesses, priests, guardians…”  
“that’s a lot of people…”  
“as much as I have enemies…”  
“I’m scared for the kids…”  
Nightmare keeps Killer against him, kissing him deeply to comfort him a bit more, knowing how scared the teared skeleton is to live this plague twice. Killer lets himself in the kiss, just gripping harder Nightmare’s clothes.   
They soon join back the kids. Killer takes Hadeis in his arms, Nightmare takes Hope, and the whole family ended up doing a big hug and slept all together. A happy moment.  
Too bad it never lasts forever…   
Because this is the last happy moment…  
Peace ends as fast as a war begin…  
And…  
…A war always begins with a Revenge…  
**  
The family is having their fun dancing together as Nightmare plays a happy tune on his violin. Killer is dancing happily with Incubux.  
But he begins to see white dots. He’s suddenly hot and his limbs begin to hurt. He stops dancing, being out of breath. Everyone stop, seeing Killer in this state. Killer tries to walk to Nightmare but only collapses on the ground.   
He whines in pain, and everyone feels it. That struck Nightmare. Killer caught the magic sickness he survived so many years ago. Hope and Hadeis begins to cry as the older brothers take them to go in the next room. Nightmare shouts for help and a bunch of maids arrived.   
Killer is transported in a room, then a doc dee him. Nightmare hated the diagnosis. Killer had been touched by the sickness and was dying of it. The corrupted king ravaged a room before coming back and sent a letter to his twin. Dust and Ink had been informed. They’re now in charged to take care of the four kids so they’ll not see Killer dying.   
Nightmare had made orders. They need to find whoever caused this or he’ll chase and kill every of them for the murder of his husband.   
Many magic users came to help find the one who did this and for the most able, to find a cure.   
But Killer’s soul state isn’t like the others. He’s more fragile… he’s dying quicker. The paralysis already began to take over him. He’s a bit conscious but not enough to know where he is. He can answer basic question and recognize Nightmare.   
“hey baby, I love you.”  
“Night… I’m scared… I don’t want to die…”  
Killer is gripping Nightmare’s hand with all his strength. Not strong with the paralysis.   
“you’ll be alright… many magic users are helping to find a cure…”  
“I’ll miss you and the kids…”  
“don’t say that, you’ll see them again.”  
“I’ll miss the guys too… and their kids…”  
“it’s gonna be okay!”  
“continue to speak to me Night… this all start with words…”  
“I love you since so long… but you were so mysterious and distant…”  
“like you… this wasn’t enough to scare me off…”  
“you are so strong…”  
“I’m tired…”  
A knock is heard. Nightmare shouted to the person to enters. A mage comes in, scared. He is wounded. His clothes are torn, his glasses broken, his hair is messy and he’s covered in blood.  
“someone is attacking us… there is no maids or butlers, they’re all dead… like the most of my kind.”  
Nightmare can’t believe this. He is here. He stands after kissing deeply Killer. He gives him his cloak that killer keeps against him. He says him how much he loves him and that he will never give up on him, before informing he has to find the guy in his castle and kill him.   
Killer asks one last kiss and Nightmare runs outside and through the castle. He had pulled a spell so no one could reach his queen.   
…  
Killer is looking at the ceiling when someone enters his room. He knows it’s not Nightmare. His paralysis was on all his body but his neck and head, so he turns his head to see the newcomer.  
A cloaked guy approaches with a chair and sits beside Killer. Killer can see the details of this guy’s face. Turquoise pupils on his dark eye sockets. Turquoise tattoos on the left side of his skull with moon phases. He has a smile, staring at Killer.   
They stare at each other for long. The cloaked guy is like… waiting for something?  
This young boy, Killer assume he’s a young adult, reminds him of someone. A hand with a fingerless glove takes his. The guy’s still smiling. He begins to speak.  
“nice to meet you, step-mom, my name’s Kalei. I’m here to avenge my father’s death.”  
**  
Nightmare is still looking for the attacker. The mage beside him is healing himself with runes, looking around himself.   
“King Nightmare… this attacker…”  
“what on him?”  
“Skeleton. Young adult. White bones. Flamed tentacles.”  
Nightmare’s face decomposed itself when he heard the last part. He knows only one person who’s having flamed tentacles and he banned him not so long before he hired Killer like twenty years ago. Well… more like when he banned this kid’s father with the kid himself.   
Nightmare runs to Killer and his room. He has now a really bad feeling, this isn’t good. Nightmare never had been so scared since his corruption.   
“you know this mage King Nightmare?”  
“yeah… well, when I last saw him, he was a baby.”  
“… is he the illegitimate son you banned with your first boyfriend?”  
Nightmare stopped his running to look at the mage, expecting an explication. Nobody knew this beside the doc who helped him give birth.  
“the doc was my grand-father. He thought you’ll kill him for knowing but you never did. So he said me this so I’ll spread the new if you did. I never said a word and he died with the secret.”  
“you’re grand-father was a great and wise man I respected deeply.”  
Nightmare said nothing more as he begins to run again to Killer, the mage always following. They reach the big sculpted wooden door where they find a note on. Nightmare takes it and read :  
‘A war always begins with a Revenge.’  
The mage can see Nightmare paling. His black goop turns grey and fear radiated from him. Nightmare quickly destroys the door with his tentacles.  
“KALEI!”  
Kalei is sitting on the edge of the bed with a big goofy smile on his face. In front of him are three floating cards. Behind him, Killer seems asleep but Nightmare knew this instant that Killer wasn’t here anymore. And he was right, Killer quickly fall into dust.  
A burning rage flows into Nightmare. Kalei opens his eye sockets to stare at Nightmare with his iridescent turquoise pupils.  
“Hi Mom, long time no see.”  
Nightmare doesn’t know what to answer. His eyes are still on Killer’s dust. The mage beside the corrupted king step back before Nightmare’s tentacles extend themselves in the walls.   
“You’re not my son. I will never consider you as it.”  
“you gave birth of me.”  
“because I don’t kill children. But you did. Like your father on Killer’s village.”  
“Speaking of dad… it’s him I’m avenging by killing the person you both fought over. And I want my baby brother back. I’m his only family left!”  
“I adopted Hope. He’s my family now.”  
“Mom… you knew since the beginning you’ll never have a happy ending…”  
Nightmare sharpens his tentacles, his piercing eye glaring at his first son. Kalei smiles:  
“if you let Killer back at dad, he would be alive now.”  
“I’m not sure about that Kalei. He was barely alive when we saved him.”  
“then he was destined to die after giving you both a kid. And I’m the one finishing the circle.”  
“you just begin a war you know…”  
“why do you think I came back?”

A sadistic smile in the dark is the last thing Nightmare saw… 

“ _checkmate Mom… we’ll see how uncle Dream is gonna handle this…_ ”

**  
 **End of the first book. Thank you to read this whole story ! Some sequels chapters will follow to see how the other enter into relationships together. And there's gonna be a Second book later !! I hope you enjoy my story !**


End file.
